


Wolves Watch

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiam, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Тео и Лиам патрулируют ночной город.





	1. Волчий дозор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тео и Лиам патрулируют ночной город.

Ночной воздух был по-особенному свеж и насыщен запахами. Лиам вдыхал его полной грудью, чувствуя, как едва ли не пьянеет. Его кровь кипела в предвкушении чего-то неизведанного, но заложенного в его суть. Лиам впервые вышел на охоту.

Рядом с ним, расправив плечи и горделиво задрав подбородок, вышагивал Тео. Он то и дело посматривал на Лиама и ободряюще улыбался. И даже не пытался скрывать радость и азарт. Тео снял все свои маски и стал привлекательнее. Не лучше — всего лишь честнее. Лиам научился это ценить.

— Еще не жалеешь, что пошел со мной? — спросил Тео.

— Я должен увидеть все своими глазами и тогда решу, о чем я жалею.

Тео кивнул, принимая ответ. Его глаза откликнулись озорным огоньком, который тут же сменился ярко-желтым светом.

— Увидишь. Прости, если тебе понравится.

Он лукаво прищурился и обнажил зубы в улыбке. Лиам не стал отвечать. Внутри него бились самые противоречивые чувства, и половине из них был виной его спутник.

Весь Бикон-Хиллс, казалось, спал. Даже свет в окнах не горел. А ночную тишину нарушал лишь шум шагов двух оборотней, патрулирующих улицы. Вдруг волчий слух уловил крик.

— Это там! — Тео указал направление и бросился бежать. Лиам рванул за ним.

Спустя пару минут они добрались до переулка, откуда доносились крики. Перед ними развернулась отвратительная картина: здоровенный парень вжимал в стену напуганную девушку, которая дергалась в его хватке, словно пойманная бабочка. Лиам почувствовал, как ярость закипела в крови и хлынула по венам. Он зарычал так грозно, что насильник отскочил от своей жертвы. Он оторопело смотрел на двух хищников, которые медленно приближались, не сводя с него горящих желтых глаз. От него исходили волны страха и непонимания от столкновения со сверхъестественным миром.

Лиам слышал, как испуганно бьется сердце девушки. Этого было достаточно. Он сорвался с места и в один прыжок оказался рядом с преступником. Понадобилось всего несколько движений, чтобы скрутить его и впечатать лицом в асфальт. Лиам вновь издал рев и приподнял парня, чтобы опять с силой грохнуть вниз. И еще раз. И еще…

Вдруг Лиам оказался в плотном кольце крепких рук — Тео схватил его поперек груди и оторвал от преступника, который уже был без сознания.

— Просто смотри и не трогай! — прорычал он Лиаму на ухо и отшвырнул в сторону.

Лиам моментально подобрался и вскочил на ноги. Тео предупреждающе покачал головой и, когда Лиам кивнул, повернулся к насильнику. Подняв его за грудки, Тео внимательно рассмотрел разбитое лицо.

— Это Курт Дастин, — резюмировал он. — Четыре жертвы, о которых известно полиции.

Он вдруг опомнился и нашел взглядом девушку, которая сидела у стены и боялась пошевелиться. Тео раскинул руки в стороны, отчего его пленник снова рухнул вниз.

— Почему ты все еще здесь?! — крикнул Тео. — Беги!

Девушка, наконец, вышла из оцепенения. Она нашарила рукой свою сумочку и неуверенно, словно боясь подвоха и нового нападения, попятилась к выходу из переулка. Тео нетерпеливо рыкнул, отчего девушка вскрикнула и бросилась бежать. А Тео присел рядом с Куртом Дастином.

— Итак, четыре жертвы, пять нападений. Из тех, что известны мне, — он жадно вдохнул запах скорой смерти.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я разрешу тебе его убить? — Лиам в одно мгновение разбил всю красоту момента.

— Что? — удивился Тео.

— Это человек, значит, и сдать его надо людям, — объяснил Лиам, отпуская свою волчью личину.

Тео рывком поднял преступника, встряхнул его и оскалил зубы.

— Это падаль, а не человек! Его будут долго судить, а потом еще и срок скосят за хорошее поведение. Дай ему пять лет, и он вновь будет зажимать девушек по подворотням!

Тео прикрыл глаза, а когда их открыл, то снова принял свой человеческий облик. Но Лиам был тверд и выдержал его взгляд.

— Нет, мы отдадим его полиции, — решительно заявил он.

Тео разочарованно вздохнул.

— Что ж, тебе решать.

Он еще раз ударил Дастина по лицу, чтобы хоть как-то выпустить пар, перекинул его безвольное тело себе через плечо, и направился в сторону участка. На ходу он негромко проворчал:

— Надеюсь, хоть шериф оценит мои старания.

Лиам поравнялся с ним и обронил короткое:

— Я оценю.

Он ушел вперед, а заинтригованный Тео топал следом и буравил взглядом его спину. Добравшись до участка, они на всякий случай связали насильнику руки и ноги и бросили прямо перед дверью. Прежде чем дежурный выскочил из здания, Тео и Лиам скрылись за углом. Они предусмотрительно пробежали еще пару кварталов, и только тогда Тео резко остановился и дернул Лиама за руку.

— Ты чего творишь? — зашипел тот.

Но вместо ответа Тео оттеснил его к стене, удерживая за запястье. Лиам с легкостью бы вырвался, стоило только захотеть. Но он нисколько не сопротивлялся.

— Бикон-Хиллс должен быть под охраной волков, — заговорил Тео, прижимая Лиама к стене и обдавая горячим дыханием. — И речь не только о потусторонних тварях. В мире полно зла, исходящего от простых людей. И у нас есть сила, чтобы с этим бороться.

Его слова проникали под кожу, словно яд, и отравляли сознание. Лиам завороженно слушал и не понимал, как Тео раз за разом удавалось быть таким убедительным. Вот и сейчас он понимал, что тот говорит нечто правильное. Но хоть в основе его рассуждений и лежала благая мысль, Лиам всё равно чувствовал гниль.

— Ты можешь сделать мир лучше, — вкрадчиво сказал Тео. — Просто доверь мне грязную работу.

Он был слишком близко. Его пальцы все еще сжимали Лиаму руку, а глаза блестели в свете фонарей.

— Я не могу, — ответил Лиам, чувствуя, как ему становится все тяжелее дышать.

— Ну же, Лиам, — прошептал Тео, наклонившись и едва не касаясь губами его уха.

Лиам закрыл глаза, чтобы хотя бы не видеть его. Бесполезно. Тео был везде — даже в его голове.

— Я ведь все равно продолжу это делать, — так же тихо произнес он.

— Не продолжишь, — уверенно заявил Лиам. — Потому что я буду рядом.

Тео усмехнулся, явно довольный собой. Он перестарался, потому что Лиам недоверчиво прищурился и считал с нахального взгляда всю скрытую доселе правду. Он сжал зубы и с силой ударил поддых. Тео всхлипнул.

— Ты снова это делаешь — пытаешься мной манипулировать, — с обидой сказал Лиам.

— Когда я тобой манипулировал? — возмутился Тео, потирая место ушиба.

Лиам чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.

— Когда?! Да с первой нашей встречи!

Тео поджал губы.

— Справедливо, — согласился он. — Но сейчас я этого не делал.

— Ты устроил все это, чтобы заставить меня ходить в патруль! — повысил голос Лиам.

— Иначе ты бы не пошел! — так же громко ответил ему Тео. — Ты и не ходил, пока я не пообещал зрелищ!

«Зрелищ…» Лиам не мог больше это слушать. Он сжал кулак и со свей силы обрушил его на Тео. От неожиданности Тео не успел увернуться и взвыл от боли в челюсти. Впрочем, он сразу же собрался и вернул Лиаму удар. Тот только этого и ждал — он вцепился в Тео и повалил наземь.

Лиам был полон странного восторга, нанося и принимая все новые удары. Это все Тео. Только с ним драки были чем-то большим, чем просто причинение увечий. Каждый раз выброс адреналина, каждый раз болезненная близость. И после — накатывающее спокойствие. Они от души колотили друг друга, пока не устали. Лиам скатился с Тео и так и остался лежать на асфальте рядом с ним. Он провел пальцами по лицу, размазывая кровь, текшую из сломанного носа. Тео ощупывал свои разбитые губы.

— Однажды ты перестанешь мне врать, — устало сказал Лиам, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Однажды ты начнешь мне доверять, — передразнил Тео.

Они лежали посреди улицы под ночным небом и смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока затягивались раны.

— Так что, будешь патрулировать со мной? — не выдержал Тео.

— Почему для тебя это так важно?

— Потому что! — воскликнул Тео, будто это было очевидно. — Это то, что мы должны делать. Скотт оставил тебя за главного, теперь город под твоей защитой. Под нашей.

— Так это все ради города или тебя? — решил уточнить Лиам.

— Ради тебя.

Лиам приподнялся на локте. Теперь он нависал над Тео, который сразу притих и не отводил взгляда. Лиам дотронулся пальцем до его губ, стирая кровавые капли, и как можно спокойнее сказал:

— Ты придаешь этому слишком много значения.

— Или ты — слишком мало.

Лиам хотел возразить, но Тео приоткрыл рот и провел горячим языком по его пальцу. Лиам затаил дыхание, а Тео повторил движение. Затем он забрал палец в рот и легонько его прикусил. Лиам усмехнулся, нагнулся и впился в его губы, чувствуя вкус крови. В который уже раз…

Тео притянул его к себе, сминая на спине куртку и забираясь под нее руками. Его ладони обожгли кожу. Лиама вмиг накрыла волна желания. Он потерся о бедра Тео своими, с удовольствием отмечая, что тот тоже возбужден. Тео тихо застонал и спустился рукой к ягодицам Лиама, грубо поглаживая и почти впиваясь в них снова когтистыми пальцами.

— Больно! — возмутился Лиам. Но и не подумал вырываться, а напротив — прильнул к Тео еще сильнее.

— Ты меня сейчас убьешь, — Тео страдальчески закатил глаза, сильнее сжимая пальцы на упругих мышцах.

Лиам снова поцеловал его и спустился губами к шее, слегка прикусывая кожу. Тео издал стон и выгнулся в пояснице. Это было так волнующе, что Лиаму стоило большого труда не поддаться велению собственного тела. Он переместился чуть вбок, и свободной рукой провел по животу Тео. Поймав его полный желания взгляд, Лиам оттянул резинку штанов и запустил туда руку.

— О, Боже! — Тео прикрыл глаза.

— Я думал, ты — атеист, — усмехнулся Лиам, неспешно поглаживая его промежность.

— Не в такие моменты.

Лиам с улыбкой покачал головой и вытащил руку из штанов.

— Эй! — возмутился Тео, пытаясь схватить руку и вернуть на прежнее место.

Но Лиам оказался проворнее. Он вскочил на ноги и с хохотом отбежал в сторону. Раздосадованный Тео поднялся и в полном недоумении уставился на него.

— Это сейчас что было? — хмуро спросил он.

Лиам пожал плечами и с напускным удивлением ответил:

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Тео сжал зубы, его дыхание стало тяжелым. Он сделал несколько шагов к Лиаму. С полминуты они, не моргая, упрямо смотрели друг на друга.

— Ладно! — не выдержал Тео. — Прости!

Это был предел его извинений. Лиам уже давно усвоил, что большего ждать бессмысленно. Он улыбнулся и позволил себя обнять. Но прежде чем Тео вновь попытался его поцеловать, Лиам отпрянул в сторону и бодрым шагом направился дальше по улице. Как ни в чем не бывало.

— Пойдем, ты же хотел патрулировать, — весело сказал он.

Тео недовольно засопел, постоял еще несколько секунд и развернулся, чтобы следовать за Лиамом. В конце концов, именно за этим они и вышли сегодня из дома. А для всего остального время еще найдется.


	2. Запах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: после 5×02  
> Описание: Лиаму понравилось, как пахнет Тео.

После уроков в библиотеке было довольно людно. Несмотря на то, что семестр только начался, преподаватели уже завалили учеников заданиями. Лиам старательно переписывал абзац из учебника в тетрадь, когда Мэйсон ткнул его локтем в бок.

— Знаешь, — сказал он и кивнул в сторону, — если бы я не знал, что ты не гей, я бы подумал, что тот парень тебя клеит.

Лиам оторвался от конспекта и посмотрел в указанном направлении. Только для того чтобы столкнуться взглядом с Тео — он сидел через несколько столов от них, держа в руках учебник. Лиам уловил запах, что учуял ночью на мосту — все тот же приятный аромат мыла. Вот только теперь не было примеси грусти, Тео был совершенно спокоен. Он улыбнулся своей, как ему, вероятно, казалось, искренней улыбкой. Но Лиам ей не верил. Возможно, он заразился недоверием к чужакам от Стайлза, возможно, положился на свои инстинкты. Пусть Тео и походил на добродушного парня, он определенно таковым не являлся.

Лиам негромко зарычал.

— Тише ты! — шикнул на него Мэйсон. Он поразительно быстро привык к его второй натуре. — Кто это?

— Тео, он недавно вернулся в город.

— Он тоже?.. — Мэйсон выразительно округлил глаза, очевидно, имея ввиду оборотней.

— Да, — ответил Лиам, отводя взгляд от Тео. — Он хочет в стаю к Скотту.

— И это плохо, потому что… — протянул Мэйсон.

— Потому что я ему не верю.

Они снова уставились на Тео, который как ни в чем не бывало продолжал листать учебник и посматривать в их сторону. Лиам отвернулся. Он наклонился к другу ближе и как можно тише сказал:

— Стайлз нашел документы, из которых следует, что отец Тео — не его отец. И, возможно, Тео — тоже не тот, за кого себя выдает. И потому…

— О, черт! — оборвал его Мэйсон и принялся старательно листать тетрадь.

Лиам обернулся и увидел, что Тео покинул свое место и направился к ним.

— Привет, Лиам, — дружелюбно сказал он и уселся с ними за один стол. — Кто твой друг?

— Мэйсон — Тео, — нехотя представил их Лиам. — Чего тебе надо?

— Пообщаться, — спокойно ответил Тео. — У нас ведь есть кое-что общее.

Свежий, немного терпкий запах так и бил в нос, отчего Лиам поневоле придвинулся ближе.

— Поверь, мне есть с кем об этом поговорить, — сказал он.

Тео вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Чего же вы все какие недоверчивые? Вот Скотт мне верит.

Лиам поджал губы. Да, Скотт ему верил. Но как сказал недавно Стайлз, он верил всем, и в этом была его основная проблема. И Лиам был с этим согласен.

Тео внимательно следил за ним и выглядел очень безмятежным.

— И кто же я по мнению Стайлза? — спросил он.

Лиам мысленно чертыхнулся — он даже не подумал, что Тео мог услышать его слова.

— Не знаю, — буркнул он. — Но ты ведешь себя подозрительно.

Тео вскинул брови и не сдержал смешок.

— Подозрительнее, чем вы?

Лиам стушевался. Каким бы неприятным он ни казался, но в тот раз они со Стайлзом порядком облажались. Сначала перед Тео, потом перед Скоттом. Вспоминать о том вечере было невыносимо стыдно. Лиам почувствовал, что его щеки заливает румянец. К счастью Тео решил сменить тему.

— А ты правда такой сильный, как они говорят?

— Хочешь проверить? — с вызовом спросил Лиам.

Тео миролюбиво выставил ладони вперед и усмехнулся.

— Верю на слово.

Еще пару секунд они сверлили друг друга глазами, и Лиаму стало казаться, что радужки Тео стали желтеть. Но тут он моргнул, разрывая зрительный контакт, и поднялся с места.

— Приятно было поболтать, — сказал Тео.

Он подмигнул Мэйсону и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но вдруг остановился.

— Это Hugo Boss.

— Что? — не понял Лиам.

— Гель для душа, — усмехнулся Тео. — Тебе же понравилось.

И не дожидаясь ответной реплики, он направился к выходу.

— О чем он? — поинтересовался Мэйсон.

Лиам нахмурился, снова переносясь в злополучный вечер в лесу. Вспомнив, что он сказал тогда Стайлзу, Лиам побледнел и уронил голову на стол.

— Лиам? — позвал его Мэйсон. — Ты чего?

— Кажется, мне надо перестать говорить вслух, — пробубнил он в свою тетрадь.

Мэйсон, не став далее разбираться в причинах, похлопал его по спине и продолжил заниматься конспектом. А Лиам еще пару раз втянул носом воздух, улавливая ослабевающий запах Тео.


	3. Тепло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тео/Лиам, намек на Лиам/Бретт  
> Таймлайн: сезон 6, серия 15.

Тео впервые за долгое время чувствует тепло. Оно крошечным шаром согревает его где-то в районе грудной клетки. Тео наслаждается этим редким ощущением и смотрит на Лиама, который сидит, привалившись к противоположной стене. Лиам выглядит разбитым, от него несет печалью. Тео задумчиво наблюдает, как он сжимает в руках кружку с остывшим чаем, к которому даже не притронулся.

Клиника Дитона стала их пристанищем. Но несмотря на то, что тут собралась вся стая Скотта Маккола, кажется, каждый чувствует себя одиноко от того, что пришлось покинуть родной дом. Но не Тео. Вокруг него уже давно так не кипела жизнь. Он снова бросает взгляд на Лиама и принимает решение. Поднявшись, Тео идет к нему.

— Кем они были для тебя? — спрашивает он, усаживаясь рядом.

Ему не нужно уточнять, потому что единственные, о ком Лиам с горечью говорил на протяжении прошедших суток, — Талботы. Брат и сестра. Тео скользит по Лиаму взглядом и замечает, что из кармана его куртки торчит зеленый клочок ткани с уже засохшей кровью. Быть может, все дело только в брате? Тео смиренно ждет ответа, который нескоро, но все же звучит.

— Это сложно. — Лиам все так же таращится в свою кружку, словно где-то там можно разглядеть истину.

Тео — не настоящий оборотень, он не в состоянии забрать боль. Но впервые в жизни ему хочется это сделать. Он вдыхает этот запах скорби и на выдохе несильно хлопает Лиама по ноге. Вроде бы, так принято утешать.

— Знаешь, боль никуда не уйдет, — говорит он. — Притупится со временем, но останется.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — хмыкает Лиам.

— Я тоже терял близких.

Лиам закатывает глаза, его губы кривит неприятная усмешка.

— Это тех, которых ты сам убил?

Тео нравится нотка яда в его голосе. Так нравится, что он не сдерживает улыбку. Лиам на это качает головой и упирается затылком в стену.

— Ты как хренова заколдованная принцесса.

— Что? — Тео не сдерживает смешок от внезапного сравнения.

— Ты — сволочь под личиной хорошего парня, — просто отвечает Лиам. Это то, что он думает о Тео. Это то, что является правдой.

Тео скалит зубы в улыбке. Теперь ему хочется поддеть Лиама в ответ.

— Заколдованной принцессе полагается принц.

— Тебе полагается дом Эйкена, — говорит Лиам и тут же добавляет: — Как и всем нам.

Он снова замыкается и молчит. Тео это не нравится, но он решает не нарушать тишину. Он слушает ритмичный стук сердца Лиама, который отчего-то ярче, чем у остальных присутствующих.

— Тео, — Лиам едва не заставляет его вздрогнуть от звучания собственного имени. — Что ты делаешь здесь? Зачем ты с нами?

— А что еще мне делать? — пожимает плечами Тео и решает не врать. — Звучит смешно, но, кроме вас, у меня никого нет.

— Да, смешно, — невесело соглашается Лиам.

Чай в кружке по-прежнему приковывает к себе его взгляд. Тео хочется вырвать ее из рук и разбить о стену. Его не устраивает делиться вниманием.

— Зачем ты пытаешься казаться лучше? — снова спрашивает Лиам. И снова не хочется обманывать.

— А что, если я хочу быть, а не казаться?

Лиам вздыхает и, наконец, отрывается от созерцания кружки. Он смотрит Тео прямо в глаза.

— Тео, я помню, что ты сделал. Все мы помним. Такие, как ты, не исправляются.

Наверно, он слишком часто умирал, и все его зло осталось под землей. До этого момента Тео думал, что хотя бы Лиам это понимает. Очевидно, он ошибался. Он не успевает ответить, потому что Лиам вновь открывает рот:

— Но спасибо, что ты здесь.

Лиам все же делает глоток своего чая, забавно морщит нос и отставляет кружку подальше. Он возится на месте, устраиваясь поудобнее. А Тео надеется, что не выглядит таким же ошеломленным, каковым себя ощущает. Он все еще хочет сказать Лиаму что-то утешающее, что-то, что поможет пережить утрату. Но не найдя слов, прижимается своим плечом к его. Конечно, опора из него так себе, но что есть, то есть.

Лиам устало прикрывает глаза и спустя пару минут засыпает. Тео прислушивается к его дыханию, которое очень быстро становится размеренным. Тео улыбается. Сейчас шар внутри него становится огненным.


	4. Бета

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R, постканон

Лиам падает на кровать и тут же оказывается прижат к ней тяжелым мускулистым телом. Это еще не стало привычкой, но уже не вызывает испуга от собственных ощущений. Он успевает урвать поцелуй прежде, чем Тео спустится влажными губами ниже.

Недоверие к Тео испарилось внезапно, уступив место твердой уверенности в преданности. Лиам чувствует ее даже на расстоянии. Он знает, Тео теперь на его стороне. Он не может объяснить причину — это просто данность. Точно Тео принадлежит ему, его стае, которой на самом деле нет. Ведь Лиам — не альфа, равно как и Тео — не истинный оборотень.

Лиам жмурится от удовольствия и приподнимает бедра, которые сразу же крепко сжимают сильные руки, удерживая на месте. Горячий рот — весомый аргумент не двигаться, но у Лиама иные планы. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Тео, стягивая их у корней, и отстраняет его. Но лишь для того, чтобы резко опрокинуть на кровать вместо себя.

Тео стал его ответственностью, от которой все больше и больше не хочется избавляться. Все нутро Лиама, каждая косточка шепчет, что Тео — его. И Лиам слушает этот шепот, позволяя себя убеждать.

Он наслаждается, нависая сверху, гладя широкую спину, порой оставляя моментально затягивающиеся царапины, прикусывая загривок и целуя плечи. С Тео можно не сдерживать себя. Лиаму кажется, что нет ничего прекраснее, чем врываться в это упругое тело, ловить прерывистые вздохи и чувствовать его дрожь от собственных действий.

Лиаму кружит голову благодарный и одновременно похотливый взгляд, которым Тео награждает его, выгибаясь в истоме. Лиаму в этот момент откровенно плевать на причины, связывающие их. Потому что в этот момент для Лиама есть только Тео. Его подобранный щенок, его прирученная химера. Его бета. И только его.


	5. Из истории

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: 6 сезон 16 серия.

— Эй, Лиам, — шепотом зовет Тео. — Расскажи еще что-нибудь.

Они ютятся в пикапе Тео. На разложенных креслах, кутаясь в одеяла, которые еще недавно согревали лишь своего хозяина. Не очень удобно, даже тесно, зато оба живые. Они не успели на встречу стаи, они не попали под обстрел дома Макколов — они спаслись бегством. Тео мысленно смеется, что это напоминает ночевку в доме друга. Вот только машина — это не дом, а Лиам вряд ли считает Тео своим другом.

— Что именно? — не понимает Лиам. Его голос звучит устало. Это был долгий эмоциональный день. Удивительно, что ни один из них еще не отрубился.

— Из истории, — объясняет Тео. — Как про этот Миконос.

Лиам вздыхает.

— Ты теперь будешь постоянно меня подкалывать?

— Вовсе нет, мне правда интересно.

Какое-то время Лиам молчит. Тео послушно ждет, однако Лиам и не думает нарушать тишину. Тео чувствует, как вокруг него витает страх. Только теперь он замечает, что Лиам со всей силы сжимает кулаки. Принюхавшись, Тео чувствует кровь и недовольно хмурится.

— Эй, — Тео снова пытается привлечь к себе внимание своего спутника.

Тот нехотя поворачивает к нему лицо. Лунный свет очерчивает его скулы. Блестящие глаза глядят с недовольством. Тео вдруг понимает, что слишком долго смотрит на Лиама.

— Что?

— Расскажи мне историю, — повторяет свою просьбу Тео.

— Прости, я не в настроении. — Лиам поджимает губы, а потом на одном дыхании выпаливает: — Мы должны вернуться и помочь.

— Сейчас от нас мало проку. Особенно, от тебя, — Тео выразительно кивает на руки Лиама. И Лиам тут же прячет их под одеяло.

— Я в порядке. Буду.

— Рад слышать. Итак?

— Ладно, — соглашается Лиам.

Он елозит на месте, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Наконец, замирает и, глядя на ночное небо, произносит:

— Ты знаешь, какое самое кровавое место на свете?

— Бикон-Хиллс? — усмехается Тео. Он видит, как Лиам коротко улыбается и качает головой.

— Колизей, — говорит он. — Предположительно в его стенах погибло четыреста тысяч человек и миллион животных. На арене сталкивали опытных воинов, рабов и преступников, все ради зрелищ. Там на стенах остались их записи. Кто-то записывал свои мечты, кто-то имена любимых людей. Удивительно, что время это сохранило.

Лиам замолкает.

— А что бы написал ты? — осторожно интересуется Тео, у которого есть догадки.

— Даже не знаю. Я уже бывал в заключении и мне было не до этого.

Тео хмыкает — один раз он лично высвобождал Лиама из плена. Тот факт, что он организовал его сам, конечно, был незначителен.

Куда важнее, что догадки не подтвердились.

— Я делал запись на стене в лаборатории, — вдруг признается Тео, чем окончательно выводит Лиама из подвешенного состояния. Он приподнимается на месте и таращится на Тео с нескрываемым удивлением.

— Ты? И что же ты написал?

Тео тянет время, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить правду. Впрочем, смысла ее скрывать нет. От Лиама уж точно.

— Я написал «стая». Это все, чего я хотел. Тогда, по крайней мере.

Лиам задерживает дыхание.

— А теперь?

Тео смотрит Лиаму в глаза и пытается уловить его состояние. Оно уже определенно не имеет ничего общего со страхом и яростью. Напряжение, волнение…надежда. Тео снова хочется сказать правду, но она застревает в горле и болезненно дерет его стенки. Тео прокашливается, выплевывая ее в искаженном виде, не забыв тут же скривить губы в ухмылке.

— «Лиам», конечно!

Лиам смеется, небольно тычет окровавленной рукой ему в бок и расслабленно выдыхает. Наконец, обстановка разрядилась. Тео бездумно потирает бок, чувствуя на пальцах капельки не своей крови.

— Хорошо, что у нас тут не Колизей, — говорит Лиам.

— Что ж, если ничего не предпринять, скоро мы обойдем гладиаторов по счету. Но сначала, — Тео строго смотрит на Лиама, — нужно выспаться и набраться сил.

Лиам соглашается и натягивает одеяло до самого подбородка. Он засыпает почти сразу, опередив Тео. Сейчас он выглядит безмятежным — тревожные мысли, наконец, дали ему передышку. Тео слушает его тихое дыхание, чувствуя, как внутри ворочается забытое чувство нежности. Он закрывает глаза и, прежде чем провалиться в сон, шепчет:

— «Лиам», конечно...


	6. Диоскуры

Они снова в самом сердце охоты. Они снова мишени. Охотник думает, что ступает бесшумно, но это не так. Знает, что загнал их в ловушку. Что ж, а вот здесь он прав. Это действительно похоже на огромную ловушку из лесных зарослей и глубокого оврага. Им некуда бежать — только вниз. В глухую непролазную чащу, куда, наверно, даже солнца свет не достает. Луны и подавно. По единственной тропе на них смело идет охотник. Лиам рычит и скалится, а Тео не хочет верить своему чутью — пули в магазине отдают серебром и аконитом.

Они на волосок от гибели. Снова.

Охотник совсем близко. Он нажимает на спусковой крючок, отправляя в стремительный полет ядовитую пулю. Лиам едва успевает оттолкнуть Тео, и вместе они кубарем летят с обрыва прямо в овраг. Сотни веток и десятки кустов принимают их тела на себя. Цепляются и царапают, разрывают одежду и даже местами кожу. Наконец, падение прекращается. В глазах темно — Тео приложился затылком об огромный камень. Пока зрение возвращается, приходит и осознание, что они спаслись — их преследователь сюда не пойдет. Окончательно в чувства его приводит стон.

Тео вмиг оказывается на ногах и взглядом ищет Лиама. И сердце его тут же замирает от ужаса: Лиам висит на старом дереве, а из его груди торчит острый сук. Еще один стон выводит Тео из оцепления, и он бросается к Лиаму. Пару мгновений он боится хоть что-то предпринять, потому что Лиам хрипит, с его губ бесконечно капает кровь, сливаясь с красным потоком из груди. Но Тео набирается решимости и снимает его с ветки. Не так аккуратно, как хотелось, потому что Лиам кричит от боли.

— Прости, прости… — шепчет Тео, прижимая его к себе. Теперь он тоже весь в крови. Теплой, затуманевающей разум своим ярким запахом.

Тео оседает на землю, не выпуская Лиама из рук. Лиам полулежит на нем и все так же хрипит и стонет, будто хочет что-то сказать, но не может. От него веет страхом, Тео чувствует его всем своим нутром. Или этот страх его собственный? Уже не разобрать. Он утыкается Лиаму в макушку и старается не заплакать. Тео даже представить не может, даже почувствовать его чудовищную боль. Только она сейчас и стоит у Лиама на пути к исцелению — рана слишком страшна и забирает все силы. И Тео предпринимает единственное возможное решение.

Он сжимает ледяные запястья Лиама и концентрируется на его боли. Тео делал это всего несколько раз: в первые два вместе с болью он забрал жизнь, а в последний всего лишь позволил умереть без мук. Ни того, ни другого для Лиама он не хочет. Лиам должен жить, и это все, о чем может думать Тео.

— Тише, тише, сейчас… — срывающимся голосом умоляет он.

Жесткие волосы, собравшие лесную пыль и травинки, щекотят нос. По рукам черными венами струятся отвратительные сгустки страданий. Глаза вновь наполняются слезами, но Тео упорно продолжает.

Наконец, Лиам перестает хрипеть и вскоре делает простой чистый вдох. Вместе с утиханием боли запускается процесс регенерации. Ободренный Тео улыбается и снова концентрируется — скоро он заберет всю боль. Скоро все будет кончено.

— Ты тратишь много сил, — тихо произносит Лиам.

Он не видит счастливого лица Тео. К счастью, для последнего, которому большого труда стоит не поцеловать его растрепанную макушку. Или радостно закричать.

— Тебе все равно придется приложить больше, чтобы исцелиться, — едва сохраняя спокойствие, говорит Тео. И все-таки касается губами его волос.

— Да… — тянет Лиам. — Но сейчас мы оба уязвимы. Как Диоскуры…

Он уже не всхлипывает, а устало лежит в объятиях Тео. А Тео подглаживает пальцами по его запястьям, собирая остатки боли.

— Кто?

— Диоскуры, братья, — объясняет Лиам. — Полидевк и Кастор. По ранней версии мифа Зевс подарил Полидевку бессмертие, но тот захотел разделить его с братом. В итоге они были один день богами, другой смертными.

Тео улыбается, ни на секунду не разрывая контакт. Ему нужна вся боль до последней капли. Он счастлив слышать голос Лиама и связную речь. Пусть хоть все мифы ему сейчас перескажет, если хочет.

— А по поздней? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как Лиам теплеет. Хорошо, очень хорошо.

— Они по очереди пребывали на Олимпе и в царстве мертвых. Порознь.

— Мне больше по душе первая версия, — наконец, Тео может позволить себе усмехнуться.

— Мне тоже, — отвечает Лиам. И Тео кажется, что он сейчас тоже улыбается.

Боль Лиама уходит полностью. Тео выпускает его запястья, но и не думает отстраняться. Впереди еще долгие минуты исцеления. Тео все также сидит, прижимая Лиама к своей груди и вдыхает запах сбежавшей смерти. И снова целует — на этот раз чуть выше уха, даже не задумываясь, как это выглядит или ощущается. Он чувствует только ритмичное биение сердца, ровное дыхание и теплую кожу. Лиам выжил. Они оба сегодня выжили.

Лиам пока еще слаб, но у него есть в запасе немного времени. Как раз столько, чтобы собраться с силами. Тео мягко гладит его по плечу и ободряюще шепчет:

— Исцеляйся, Лиам. Пора вновь становиться богами.


End file.
